A Lover's Complaint
), 1895.]] A Lover's Complaint is a narrative poem published as an appendix to the original edition of Shakespeare's Sonnets, which was published by Thomas Thorpe in 1609. Although published in a book of Shakespeare's work, the poem's authorship has been a matter of critical debate. Form The poem consists of forty-seven seven-line stanzas written in rhyme royal (with the rhyme scheme ababbcc), a form identical to that of Shakespeare's poem The Rape of Lucrece. Synopsis In the poem, the speaker sees a young woman weeping at the edge of a river, into which she throws torn-up letters, rings, and other tokens of love. An old man asks the reason for her sorrow, and she responds by telling him of a former lover who pursued, seduced, and finally abandoned her. She concludes her story by conceding that she would fall for the young man's false charms again: :O that infected moisture of his eye, :O that false fire which in his cheek so glow'd, :O that forc'd thunder from his heart did fly, :O that sad breath his spongy lungs bestow'd, :O all that borrowed motion seemingly ow'd, ::Would yet again betray the fore-betray'd, ::And new pervert a reconciled maid! Authorship debate Despite its appearance in the published collection of the sonnets, critics have often doubted attribution to Shakespeare. A Lover's Complaint contains many words and forms not found elsewhere in Shakespeare, including several archaisms and Latinisms, and is sometimes regarded as rhythmically and structurally awkward. Conversely, other critics have a high regard for the poem's quality – Edmond Malone called it 'beautiful' – and see thematic parallels to situations in Shakespeare's All's Well That Ends Well and Measure for Measure. The poem can, along the lines of John Kerrigan in Motives of Woe, be regarded as an appropriate coda to the sonnets, with its narrative triangle of young woman, elderly man, and seductive suitor paralleling a similar triangle in the sonnets themselves. John Mackinnon Robertson published a study in 1917 claiming that George Chapman wrote the poem, as well as originating Timon of Athens. However, a scholarly consensus emerged in the 20th century that the poem was Shakespeare's, in particular in notable studies by Kenneth Muir, Eliot Slater and MacDonald P. Jackson. Dissenting views In 2007 Brian Vickers, in his monograph, Shakespeare, "A Lover's Complaint", and John Davies of Hereford, attributes the Complaint to John Davies. He details arguments for the non-Shakespearean nature of the poem and lists numerous verbal parallels between the Complaint and the known works of Davies: – such as 'What brest so cold that is not warmed heare' and 'What heart's so cold that is not set on fire'. On this evidence it was omitted from the 2007 RSC Complete Works, a decision which MacDonald P. Jackson calls a 'mistake' in his RES review of Vickers's book, arguing, among other reservations, that 'Evidence that, in poems undoubtedly his, Davies exhibits an intimacy with Shakespeare's works equal to that of the author of A Lover's Complaint is very meagre.' He rejoins also: Harold Love, in his TLS review, has similar questions: An article by Marina Tarlinskaja "Who Did NOT Write A Lover's Complaint" in Shakespeare Yearbook 15, 2005, argues that the author of "A Lover's Complaint" was neither Shakespeare nor Davies, but a still anonymous early Elizabethan poet, a follower of Spenser.Marina Tarlinskajam "Who Did NOT Write A Lover's Complaint", Shakespeare Yearbook 15, 2005. References External links * - downloadble versions. *A Lover's Complaint (1609) Full text - online html. *Annotated text. Category:Poetry by William Shakespeare Category:1609 poem